Their Own Kind Of Justice
by BikerBitch15
Summary: This is the untold stories of Roxanna Queen, Lucy Masters, Sara Harper, Melissa and Willamina West as they go through their lives fighting to get out of the shadows of their families
1. Chapter 1

Their Own Kind of Justice

Five figures walked through a back alley. They were on their way back from a mission. Amongst the group was twins Willamina and Melissa West, Roxanna Queen, Sara Harper, and Stevie Masters.

"Are we getting any closer" Melissa asked tiredly.

"Yeah we're almost there" Willamina said. Two of the figures were helping another walk.

"You guys I think I can walk on my own now" Roxanna said as they stopped reaching the front of the ally.

"Are you sure? You got beat up pretty bad back there" Sara asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine but we have to get back before my dad realizes we're gone" Roxanna said leaning against the wall her blonde hair falling in front of her crystal blue eyes.

"Your right, come on" Sara said walking towards a dark blue van.

"Everybody in" Lucy asked climbing in the driver's seat.

"Yeah" Everyone said Lucy began driving down the road while Roxanna tried to find something on the radio.

"Yo, Rox where's your dad at anyway tonight" Melissa asked glancing at Roxanna.

"Some benefits at Bruce's house we have to go there when we get home remember" Roxanna said looking back at Melissa.

"So are we borrowing some of your dresses again" Willamina asked sitting up.

"Yeah hey Sara have you heard from Roy my dad's pretty worried he won't return any of our calls" Roxanna asked Sara sighed shaking her head.

"He won't talk to me either he's really mad about the whole fake JL HQ thing I'm just hoping he'll calm down soon" Sara said looking out the window.

"We're here let's go get ready" Lucy said parking the van they all hopped out Roxanna ran up and unlocked the door. They walked up the large stair case until they reached Roxanna's room. After picking out their dresses they began getting ready.

Roxanna wore a hot pink strapless knee length dress, Lucy wore a black spaghetti strap floor length dress, Melissa wore a dark blue floor length dress, Sara wore a gold floor length dress, and Willamina wore a black floor length dress.

They stood in front of the mirrors applying make-up they all wore red lip-stick and eye-shadow that matched their dresses Sara looked around Roxanna's room a photograph caught her eye.

"Hey Rox who's this" Sara asked picking up the picture frame Roxanna looked up.

"Huh, oh that's my mom" Roxanna said smiling at the picture before going back to putting on her mascara.

"You look a lot like her" Melissa said looking at Roxanna and the photo.

"My dad says that too" Roxanna said putting blush over her cheeks.

"What happened to her" Willamina asked quietly watching Roxanna apply her make-up.

"She uh, she died about a year after Zander was born car crash so uh yeah" Roxanna mumbled not looking at the photo.

"Oh sorry we asked" Willamina said.

"It's cool you guys didn't know" Roxanna said straightening up the girls put the last finishing touches on before heading downstairs.

"How are we getting to Bruce's anyway" Melissa asked as they reached the main floor.

"The Zeta-Beam" Roxanna said punching in a code on a machine the girls stepped in getting transported a few houses down from Wayne Manner. They walked up the steps photographers snapping pictures of them. Bruce Wayne's ward Richard Grayson met them at the door each girl placed a kiss on his cheeks for the reporters before entering.

"You're late" Dick said smiling at the cameras.

"Shut up we had a prior commitment but we're here now and if my dad asks we were here the whole time" Roxanna said smiling with the others.

"And if Bruce asks I was with you not hacking into the Pentagon again" Dick said as they walked over toward Oliver and Bruce.

"Deal" Roxanna said draping her arm over Dick's shoulder as they reached their fathers.

"Nice to see you Roxanna, twins, Sara, and Lucy you look amazing" Bruce said smiling at them they smiled back.

"Girls where were you" Oliver asked questioningly.

"Practice ran a little late we got caught on our new routines" Sara said glancing around the crowded room.

"How's training going" Bruce asked.

"We're up for the US Team if we get through then we'll compete in the Olympics and represent the US in gymnastics" Melissa said looking at her phone that she had pulled from her purse. She grabbed Willamina's arm they read the text the twins laughed out loud.

"What's so funny" Sara asked looking at the text she laughed also. Roxanna and Lucy looked laughing along with the other three.

"Wally's so weird" Roxanna said shaking her head blonde curls falling into her face.

"Please this is nothing" Willamina said tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Hey dad we're going to head out in about an hour or two is it cool if they spend the night" Roxanna asked looking up at Oliver.

"Sure it's fine as long as you take Zander home with you" Ollie said.

"Okay well we're going to go hang around I'll come get you before we leave" Roxanna said as the girls walked away Dick followed after them.

"So why are you leaving so early" Dick asked nosily.

"We have practice tomorrow we have a competition coming up this weekend we have to train" Roxanna said looking down at him.

"You know you guys look really hot in those dresses" Dick said looking them up and down all five girls smacked him.

"Roxxie where was you" A small blonde haired boy asked holding his arms up to Roxanna she picked up settling him on her hip he began playing with her hair.

"We were practicing again Zander you know that" Roxanna said smiling at him.

"Oh well this party is boring when are we going home" Zander asked rubbing his eye tiredly.

"Soon why don't you go play with Jason, Tim and Damian" Roxanna said glancing at Dick.

"They had to go to bed Dick said that they were up late as it was now I don't have no one to hang out with" Zander said tugging on his older sister's hair.

"Well let's dance" Roxanna said adjusting Zander so that he was facing her she walked out onto the dance floor and spun them both around Zander squealed in delight. From the other side of the room Oliver watched the two of them he smiled when he saw Sara pull Dick out onto the dance floor and Melissa, Willamina, and Lucy start dancing with a few guys they had met.

"She's so much like her Bruce" Oliver said glancing at the other billionaire Bruce nodded.

"She is" Bruce said simply.

"What am I supposed to do Zander asks about Rachel all the time Roxanna tells him stories shows him some of the pictures but I can't do any of that" Oliver said shaking his head sadly.

"Oliver she died three years ago your children need you to be there for them now they are growing up and you're missing it" Bruce said watching Roxanna slow down the dancing as the music changed to a slow song.

"I know but with this thing with Roy Zander was close to him I'm not sure what to do anymore" Oliver said sighing.

"How are they taking it anyway" Bruce asked looking Sara dancing with his son.

"Roxanna understands why he left but she's angry that he just left Sara. Sara's not really saying anything about it" Oliver said as the girls walked back over Roxanna holding a sleeping Zander.

"Dad, we're going to go ahead and head out I'll call you when we get home" Roxanna said as she shifted Zander so that his head was lying on her chest.

"Ok but be careful" Oliver said smiling. The girls turned and left talking quietly so that they wouldn't wake Zander.

After they arrived at Roxanna's house Sara, Lucy, and the twins went up to Roxanna's room while Roxanna put Zander to bed. When she came back in she found the twins taking off their make-up with some difficulty.

"Here let me help" Roxanna said sitting down in front of Melissa while Sara started helping Willamina.

"Thanks" The twins said together. Roxanna frowned at the sight of a bruise coming through from under the make-up on Melissa's cheek.

"Not today guys please" Melissa said quietly casting her eyes downward.

"Fine but stay over again for the weekend" Roxanna said finishing up taking off Melissa's make-up. The girls changed into borrowed pairs of Roxanna's pajamas they crawled into Roxanna's bed almost falling asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night when Roxanna heard the door open from downstairs confused she got out of bed to go see if it was her father. Walking down the stairs she looked around not seeing her dad she looked towards the kitchen freezing in place she narrowed her eyes at the intruder.

"Roy what are you doing here" Roxanna growled angrily Roy turned surprised.

"Getting my stuff I'll be gone in a minute" Roy said turning back he walked into his room and began packing.

"You've got a whole lot of nerve for you to come back here after everything" Roxanna said glaring at Roy.

"What are you talking about I'm not the one that lied the League was so don't start with me" Roy said turning to look at her.

"You're really going to do this you're really going to just up and leave after everything my dad has done for you and you're just going to leave you sister forget about her I can't believe you" Roxanna exclaimed.

"Look Sara's fine here she'll be okay she'll get over it and as for Ollie he lied to me and everyone else" Roy argued glaring right back at the fifteen year old.

"Don't you even think about what you're doing you're abandoning Sara just like you're dad did don't you see how much that will hurt her" Roxanna growled out.

"Like I said she'll get over it" Roy said turning back around.

"Really she'll get over the fact that her brother doesn't care anymore and what about Zander he looks up to you so much that you don't even see it" Roxxie said shaking her head sadly.

"Zander has you and Ollie and Sara will be fine" Roy said a guilty look crossing over his face.

"Whatever I'll wire a bank account for you I don't like what you're doing but I won't let you live on the streets even though you deserve it, moron" Roxanna said turning and going back up stairs Roy watched her go.

"I'm sorry" He called after her as she disappeared.

The next morning the girls woke up at seven to begin getting ready for the gymnastic training they showered slipped into their leotards grabbed a light breakfast leaving a note for Ollie before heading out to the gym.

Piling into the van they drove toward the gym getting out they walked in and began stretching seeing as how they were the only ones in the gym.

"I'll hit the bars then the beam what about you guys" Willamina said pulling her leg up so that it was straight in the air over her head the others did the same.

"I'll do beam" Melissa said popping her knee while it was in the air.

"I'll do vault" Sara said putting her other leg up.

"Floor" Roxanna said doing the splits her knees popped as she straightened them.

"I'll just do some conditioning" Lucy said doing the splits along with Roxanna. They finished stretching before dispersing going to the equipment they had chosen to use.

Willamina started her normal routine but when she went to flip to the higher bar her hands slipped sending her to the ground she landed hard and her arm and leg as well as hitting her head on the pole that help the bars up knocking her almost unconscious.

"WILL" Melissa yelled looking over at her twin sister lying on the ground the on the mat. The others looked over having heard Melissa's shout they took off towards Willamina.

"Sara call 911 Melissa don't move her wait until the EMTs get here" Roxanna said pulling out her own cell phone as Sara dialed 911.

"Uh my friend was practicing on the uneven bars at the Rockwood Gym when she fell she's not moving and I think she hit her head on something" Sara rambled on shaking slightly she listen to the person on the other end.

"Dad, uh I need you to meet us at the hospital Willamina fell and hit her head hard she's not moving please call me when you get this" Roxanna left her dad the voicemail before calling Will and Melissa's Uncle Barry.

"Barry get Wally and meet us at the gym fast it's an emergency Will fell and got hurt please hurry" Roxanna said taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down Barry said something the others couldn't here before Roxanna hung up.

"Roxxie the ambulance is here" Sara said as the EMTs came in and lifting Will on to a stretcher they took her outside the girls followed waiting for Wally and Barry to get there before they did anything. Melissa watched trying not to cry as she watched the ambulance leave with her twin.

"Hey it's going to be okay she'll be fine" Roxxie said walking over to Melissa. Melissa turned and flung herself into Roxxie's arms crying.

Barry and Wally showed up shortly after the ambulance left Wally took the crying Melissa from Roxxie trying to calm her down.

"What happened" Barry asked the other four girls.

"Well we got here early like we do every day we arranged what we would do Will went to the bars to do her normal routine and I guess something went wrong because Melissa yelled her name and then we just called 911 and now this" Sara explained quietly.

"Ok well let's get to the hospital alright we'll figure everything else out there" Barry said the girls nodded walking to their van the hopped and began driving.

After reaching the hospital they waited a few hours looking quite strange wearing nothing but leotards in a hospital waiting room before they found out that Willamina had broken her right arm, sprained her ankle, and had a mild concussion.

"So she will be okay right" Wally asked still holding Melissa the nurse nodded giving a reassuring smile. Wally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes and you can see her now all of you just keep the noise level down" The nurse said walking away. Wally's cell phone went off he read the text sighing he looked down at Melissa.

"That's Dick we have a mission I'll be back as soon as I can okay" Wally said letting Melissa slip into Roxanna's arms before he dashed off Melissa sighed. Barry said something about a mission at the Watch Tower before dashing off. The girls walked back to Will's room Melissa sat in the chair next to her bed while Sara leaned against the wall and Roxxie and Lucy slid down to sit on the floor.

"Hey, Mel why don't you try talking to her maybe she'll wake up faster" Sara suggested popping her knuckles.

"I guess that might work" Melissa said and began talking to her twin sister. Roxxie's phone rang she looked at the caller I.D. before standing and exiting the room.

"Hey, dad….. Yeah everything is okay she broke her arm sprained her ankle and she has a mild concussion… Wally and Barry had missions so they left so it's just us here …. Uh we're just most likely going to camp out here ….. I'll call you later I got to go" Roxxie hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Who was that" Lucy asked as Roxanna came back in.

"My dad it took him forever to call back" The blonde said sitting back down.

"Hey uh I'm going run back to the gym and grab our bags so that we'll have something to change into" Sara said standing up straight she left the room quickly.

"Hey I'm going to have her order a pizza and bring it here I'm starting to get hungry" Lucy said texting Sara she got a text back saying that Sara would pick it up if they ordered. Half an hour later Sara came back the all changed into extra clothes and ate the pizza before the all fell asleep at various spots in the room Melissa still in the chair, Lucy and Roxxie on the floor, and Sara had ended up falling asleep next to Lucy.


End file.
